Pass the Jam Please
by Becki3
Summary: Just a nice little one shot filled with sappiness, sugary, slash and of course, jam. Starring our beloved boys, Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Black.


Title: _Pass the Jam Please_

Rating: PG-13…maybe? ;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or an of the characters so sue me not for I have little except for this mind in my head.

Other things: This is a slash fic, if you do not like slash then you need not read.

Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Author's Note: I finally did a nice, little one-shot. Finally, I have a completed fanfic.. ;; I feel so proud of myself. Even though I shouldn't. I should be studying for exams, yet…I'm not… I was just…inspired…and…then I couldn't go without writing it as it came to me. It's a sappy, sugary, lovely thing and I adore it.. ; And would very much appreciate any thoughts you (the readers) would like to offer on what you think. Please take the time to do so if you have it. It'll cheer my spirits for my remaining four exams.

---------------------------

Remus gave the worn leather book (Ten Ways Buoyant Adulate Officiates) a longing look. It rested on the table, shut. Maybe if he strained his eyes just a bit more he'd be able to see through the cover, multiple pages to the one marked 366 within chapter 5, _Nugatory Transactions_. So far he'd had little to no success. Now, who exactly was preventing the brunette from simply picking up the book and settling down to read it?

Why, himself but of course.

The real source of the issue would be the plate before him, which contained several neatly sliced pieces of bread, crustless thanks to a House Elf who'd gone through the trouble to do so. Actually, it had been the only way Remus been able to convince him that he only wanted a jar of jam. He didn't need for the other to bother putting the jam on for him.

Mm, the jam. It was raspberry, made in Canada supposedly on a farm. It even had small seeds in it. And it was delicious. The only downside would be its tendency to be quite sticky. Then again, isn't all jam?

So that was why Remus had been forced to set aside his library book for now. Couldn't be putting sticky fingerprints all over it like he was some little child. He was already breaking a few rooms by eating in the Gryffindor common room. Tsk, tsk, such a naughty little prefect.

Remus sighed, sending another forlorn look towards it before taking a bite of his snack.

"Mooooooooony, whatcha doooooing?" A familiar voice sang out as a pair of arms descended out of nowhere and around the aforementioned boy's neck.

Drat Jame's invisibility cloak.

Since his ability to speak was currently compromised by a mouthful of food Remus could only tilt his head upward to give the empty space he knew the other's head must be in a knowing gaze.

One visible hand reached up and tugged down the cloak's hood, revealing a grinning face. "Cat got your tongue, Remmy?" Sirius teased lightheartedly as he released his hold on his friend and took over one of Remus' chair's armrests (even if it more like the love child of a chair and a couch). For his troubles he received an eye roll.

Eventually Remus was able to speak once more. "Paddy…go get your own chair." He grumbled before sucking lightly on the tip of his index finger to clean off stray streak of jam.

"No way. And you got some on your face." The dark haired boy said helpfully.

Remus groaned, golden eyes flickering to Sirius irritated. "Prat."

"And you know you love it."

ARG…he could never win with Sirius Black now could he? The werewolf slumped in his seat, shutting his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep (quite similar to playing dead) then the other would get bored and wander off to bother some other poor unfortunate soul.

As it turned out it wasn't such a promising plan. Don't you hate it when things backfire on you?

Something wet…was touching hand…

Amber eyes snapped opened. Blinked. And then stared blankly at the other boy. Sirius had apparently taken it upon himself to clean his friend's hand of any remnants of the delicious jam. Without the slightest hesitation he worked on each slender finger, a pink tongue darting out, traveling, searching the smooth skin.

"Sirius, quit that!" Remus yelped, his voice notably an octave or two higher than its usual tone, swiftly tugging his clean albeit damp hand out of taller boy's grasp to which the boy responded to with a whimper.

Padfoot appeared to get over it quick enough though and before Remus knew it Sirius had changed seats. No longer was the infamous Black was situated on the armrest. His new choice of seating was far much comfortable.

Sirius shifted about, getting comfortable and making sure that he was successfully pinning down 'his' Moony.

Meanwhile the brunette was becoming closely acquainted with his chair as he pushed back against trying to create some distance between Sirius and himself. "Sirius.." He said with clear warning tone.

"Shush, I just wanna get that bit on your cheek Moony." Sirius returned, using a semi-parental voice. Not really a reassuring answer, for one member of this pair anyway.

Frantically the caught male squirmed as far back as he could get, which wasn't too far as the other preceded to go through with his earlier promise. And after a few laps the action was complete.

But for some reason or another Sirius neglected to pull away, rather the opposite occurred and he scooted closer.

………

"You smell nice.." A drowsy comment, the owner's nose twitching slightly as he spoke.

"I smell like raspberries." Not like that was obvious or anything.

"You didn't save me any." A quiet whine, with a touch of scolding, which was re-enforced by a waving index finger.

"Get off your lazy arse and go down to the Kitchens for some." Muttered, with a tinge of annoyance. His legs might fall asleep at this rate.

"No way."

"At least get off of ME."

"…Nah…You're my substitute." A drawn out sigh. "You taste like them."

"Sirius..off now."

"Mm-mm."

"You're still not moving."

A lengthy thoughtful pause.

"….Move it already."

"Anything for you.." The command was obeyed, though not in the exact intended fashion the speaker had been hoping for.

Lips descending on crimson stained lips, first fully exploring the outside, tasting the lingering traces of sweetness. Nibbling, licking and then delving in as the soft petals slackened and allowed access. A voracious tongue, the uninvited guest, traveling over teeth, trailing over their forms, the sharp incisors, memorizing the shapes and finally greeting the other of its sort. Caressing, pushing, slightly clumsy, forceful, an insatiable of heat, need, held breaths, shared air. A fray for dominance. Fingers slipping into the action, through hair, bunched shirts, a stubborn tie, even more troublesome buttons, one broke off. Muffled mummers, sounds of pleased contentment, a scuffle to fit on the chair. Holding on, letting go, clinging, an eternity in a forever moment. A dull thud as a book fell to the carpeted floor.

---------------------------

The End


End file.
